


SKAM: Isak & Even

by Sjelevenner2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjelevenner2121/pseuds/Sjelevenner2121
Summary: A collection of short scenes I wrote after season 3 ended. Basically depicting Even and Isak’s relationship set immediately after the end of season 3 (all the boyfriend stuff, we never got to see). I wrote it script-style, so expect heavy dialogue. Originally written in Norwegian but kindly translated with help from Rikke.





	1. SUNDAY 8:46 p.m.

**Sunday , January 15, 8:46 p.m.**

ISAK and EVEN  are  sitting on the floor in  EVEN’S  room. EVEN  made tacos. 

ISAK  can’t seem to eat them without  dropping half of the filling and he is  quite the mess.

Leaning back, EVEN raises his eyebrows and his lips curl into a half smile as he contemplates ISAK, "Wow ... I don’t think I've ever seen anyone eat tacos like this..." he waves his hands at the mess on ISAK’s plate.

ISAK,  with  his  mouth full of food: "Yeah,   sorry ... they are  really  good, baby". 

EVEN smiles.

EVEN  fills another taco: "What do you think the other Isaks and Evens  are doing right now?"

ISAK: "I think Mexican Isak and Even  are  at Even’s house in Mexico City  eating  _ pinnekjøtt _ or something"

EVEN laughs out loud: "Do you actually think you can get _pinnekjøtt_ in Mexico?"

ISAK laughs and  shrugs : "The fuck do I know? Anything is possible in the parallel universes!"

EVEN leans  in and kisses  ISAK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinnekjøtt = a Norwegian delicasy of dried and salted sheep/goat


	2. TUESDAY 10:12 p.m.

**TUESDAY, JANUARY 17, 10:12 P.M.**

ISAK and EVEN are sitting on the floor in ISAK’s room playing FIFA.

EVEN: "What just happened?! No, no..."

ISAK is laughing: "You suck at FIFA, baby..."

EVEN: "Uhm, no! You’re the one who ... "(he gets distracted by the game)" ... what?!? I SO did not kick it that way...! "

ISAK laughs

EVEN: "... you’re the one who’s cheating!"

ISAK laughs: "No ... I just kick ass at FIFA..." ISAK scores two goals and wins the match. He leans back against the bed.

EVEN: "Let's play again... you were cheating"

ISAK laughs "I wasn’t cheating ... you're just a bad loser"

Even turns and faces ISAK: "I’m a bad loser?!?"

ISAK laughs "Ugh, yes!" A second later, ISAK is flat on his back on the floor with EVEN straddling him.

Even tickles him "Call me a bad loser one more time ... I dare you!"

ISAK laughs "You're the world’s worst loser!"

Even tickles him again, grabs ISAK’s arms and brings them over ISAK’s head and holds them there. ISAK is breathing hard by now, and EVEN has stopped tickling him. They stare into each other eyes. ISAK's eyes are dark, his lips slightly parted. He licks his lips. EVEN leans down and kisses ISAK and ISAK lets out a small moan.

EVEN, whispers: "Do you like it when I hold you down?"

ISAK thrusts his body up against EVEN’s. He wants more, always more, can never get enough of EVEN. He breathes out a "Yes" before EVEN leans down and kisses him again, wet and deep.


	3. THURSDAY 5:33 p.m.

**THURSDAY, JANUARY 19, 5:33 P.M.**

ISAK and EVEN walk inside REMA*, where ISAK grabs a shopping basket and absentmindedly starts swinging it back and forth. He sighs: "English classes are so boring... if I have to analyze one more of Shakespeare’s sonnets, I’ll die ..."

EVEN gives ISAK a smile and throws a bag of coffee in the basket, "I kinda like Shakespeare ... Do you want me to help you?"

ISAK: "Really?"

EVEN shrugs, "Mhm ... it would definitely suck if you died”, he grins and looks at ISAK, who rolls his eyes.

EVEN: "...But yeah, of course I’d help you ... I mean, how difficult can it be? You have to remember I'm a third year..."

EVEN, laughing, looks at ISAK and drops a bag of pasta in the basket.

ISAK is laughing too, "Right, you're so smart. That's what I'm in this for... so that you can do my homework"

EVEN laughs and puts ketchup in the basket: "I thought it was because my mom was paying you?"

ISAK laughs “Right... The homework thing is just a bonus"

ISAK winks at EVEN. They reach the breakfast aisle, and ISAK grabs a colorful box of unhealthy children's cereals. EVEN takes the box out of the basket, puts it back on the shelf and instead gets a box of organic oatmeal. ISAK glares at him.

EVEN teases: "It's not good for you..."

ISAK knows he can’t argue with that and mutters a "Fuck" under his breath

On their way to the checkout, EVEN grabs a pack of condoms and puts it in the basket. ISAK’s cheeks heat up and he stops in his tracks.

EVEN smiles: "What? We’re out..."

ISAK looks around and swallows hard.

Still smiling, EVEN reaches out and gently lets the back of his hand graze ISAK’s for a moment.

ISAK looks at him, his lips parted. EVEN smiles and gives his hand a quick squeeze.

ISAK is smiling too: "Fuck it", he says, grabs another pack of condoms and throws it in the basket with a shrug. EVEN smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMA = a Scandinavian supermarket chain.


End file.
